


Four for a Boy

by Ribby



Series: Blackbirds [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-25
Updated: 2006-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: It would be a boy, Arwen was sure.
Relationships: Aragorn/Arwen
Series: Blackbirds [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215446





	Four for a Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Part four of the "Blackbirds" series.

Pregnant women glowed, but Arwen was positively luminescent, shining with joy.

There was no way to tell definitely if the child would be a boy or a girl, only old wives' remedies and speculations. Those were certainly flying thick and fast all around, and there was more than one goodwife with a private bet to herself.

It would be a boy, Arwen was sure. For just yesterday, as she and Aragorn were relaxing in their rooms, four blackbirds alit on the windowsill, and just watched them. "Four for a boy," Aragorn whispered to her--and she knew he was right.


End file.
